User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Message from the Mäöreser Ambassador Dear King Dimitri I of Lovia, I have sent this message to you because Mäöres is in need of your help. An earthquake has struck our country in March and we are now rebuilding the affected towns. We would like to replace the destroyed coal plant with a power station which generates cleaner energy. We are wondering whether Lovia could help us by giving us the knowledge and tools which are necessary for constructing such a power station. The Mäöreser Ambassador 13:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Clean as in... nuclear? I can't remember signing the non-proliferation treaty so no problem there. If you want something official you'd have to ask Congress though. 13:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::We would gladly help you. I would however like to just point out we signed a bill into law that states that we do not produce, import or export non-sustainable energy (including nuclear energy). I'm sure we won't be exporting that energy, but helping you build a nuclear power station is a bit hypocrite... Nevertheless, we're willing to help, I guess. What are your exact plans? 07:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't really mean nuclear power station, 'cause we already have one :P I actually meant "climate neutral" energy. The university of Mäöres will take a look at tidal and wave power stations, but they probably won't generate enough energy, so we'll also need solar and wind power. For those we need your help. :::My exact plans can be found here. At the moment we have one destroyed coal plant, one functioning coal plant, one nuclear plant, one biomassacentrale (or something like that, Ben's idea :P) and one wave power station. I'll close the nuclear plant and demolish the destroyed coal plant. In order to compensate that we'll have to build two wave power stations, three tidal power stations, one wind park at sea and one solar station for which we need to create new land (not polder, but "ophogen" :P). Giving people solar panels can't be done cause we quite don't have any money :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::While giving nuclear power is out of order, the Japanese would like to find some type of agreement with Lovia on sending aid to Maoreser, while we are indeed in hard times with money, Cleaner energy is always a great investment to the world. ::: Ambassador Tadashi Yamaguchi 21:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Jazz We Can Ever fancied Jazz, i think i might like to organize a Jazzy festival in Lovia, you know i'm starting to like the non-rhythmics (as i like to call jazz). I don't know if you want to help or have some ideas, i'm waiting for your advice and answer. Jon Johnson 07:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I want to start a band!! Any ideas for a name? 07:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe wait dimi's answer here, then you can release the first plate at the festival Jon Johnson 07:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeay! If you need a sponsor Flérisonne would be glad to support the artistic community. 07:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pabst is waiting too :p Jon Johnson 07:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sjonnieboy, that's a magnificent idea! Flérisonne and Pabst seem like two great sponsors. What about this: I'll start up a little project tonight, you guys do the sponsoring and look for some bands, and within a week we have a great festival! 14:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Gorgeous, i'll need some feedback because i don't really know that much, i'm a starter. My noblest friend need to borrow me his cd's still, but i guess it'll work out just fine. Jon Johnson 15:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure that guy will bestow his jazz collection upon you as soon as possible. Just give me some time, and I'll start up the festival project. What about Portland as its first location? 18:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That would be great man! You have the inland beach at your disposal Jon Johnson 20:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I always liked Jazz and classical music but since there are no big names now-a-days it's hard for people to like it. A festival at the beach with music count me in! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yeeeeeehah, we have our first visitor! Jon Johnson 20:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Count me in just as well! -- 13:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Libertan cool jazz Interested in having the New Old Philosopher's Trio playing at Jazz Portland? ((and I also need your help for just a sec at Wikistad, I'd like you to rename this file to Philosophers_Trio.jpg, please (now it still has its original name from Wikimedia Commons, silly me :p) Echocho 08:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Our first international name on the poster. Which reminds me, we need an impeccable design! 13:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm on it. They sure are welcome at the festival! I'll give them a place somewhere! 17:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, I'm proud of them, hoorah for Libertas! :p Echocho 17:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikistad Books! On my sand pit (User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit) I translated the story about the inuit family, but is sorta chopy. We need to save Libertas lit! Thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Great man! Okay to publish it September 1st? I'll design an English version cover. 07:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah all good media comes out on a tuesday and it's still in editing, so September 7th is better! Marcus Villanova WLP 13:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::All good media comes out on a Tuesday, why's that? I never liked Tuesdays, they are so 'Wednesday is over and the weekend is still so far away'. 15:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yuri: I suppose you mean Thursday? 15:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think tuesday became a custom bacuse Billboard realeases there chart on Monday and everything then catched on and followed! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds credible :) 18:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Dimi: there are but three days in a week... 07:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) HRH's mysterious ways How very polite of you to delete images without notifying the uploader when you know he's online. 09:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :It was marked "delete", and not used anywhere. If you want it back, because it's useful or valuable, then just place it back, yeah. 09:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I used them on the page of Kings. Not valuable? They tied the page together!! 09:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::shut up king, you have no point of reference here :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put the map back. I don't know how it ever got marked for deletion but that was clearly a mistake. Thanks for the support Dude. 11:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) State Council Okay so I relize that It's fine to make State Politics into Local Politics but in which case we then still need a political system within it. On my Sidepage User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics I do a simulation of the event. There is enough people if people are in Two councils with half of them only in one. The only prob in Oceana The state only has two active members which puts it out there that state elections might not go as well in that state. Just saying from Marcus Villanova WLP 17:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! Woo, 50 points. :D -Perryz101 20:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : You should always keep doing edits tho. I guess he'll make you a citizen tomorrow. I know he'll ask you this anyway so to speed things up he'll want to know your Residence, Gender, and Chartecter Name. ! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Zackary Daniel Bennett :*Male :*Bennett Family Estate, Pineview Court. Hunk Where is the 'volglijst'? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you use the "new" skin, like I do, it's under "My Home". But I suppose you're still using the old Wikipedia skin? Martha Van Ghent 16:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do, and he's gone over there, which is quite annoying JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have the same problem. Solution: type 'volglijst' (or 'watchlist') in the url-bar and press enter. It's crappy but it works. 05:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just consult the recent changes list now. Bold typeface then means that something's on your watchlist. 07:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's okay, he's back somehow JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, yes indeed, here too 08:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey Dimi, I need some data. I know you quite well so all I need for now is your political stance - the real life one. Just try to find one word that describes it as best as possible. Thanks. 11:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :In real life? Tough... My FB says "tending towards modern social democracy". Probably I am most near to social liberalism / progressivism. :Don't forget to mention I'm an atheist. (Just joking: you knew that already of course) 20:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Wa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Why wa? 06:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: I did indeed. 07:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wa because of «Don't forget to mention I'm an atheist.». --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hehe. 08:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) English Grammar Can you help me out with the TO/TOO distinction? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. It's really simple, actually. :* When you intend to say or write a word that corresponds with the sounds /too/ (in Dutch: toe), there are three options: , and . :* Always use , except in these cases: :** is the number. Simple. :** means "also" (Dutch: ook) or "to an excessive degree; over; more than enough" (Dutch: te). You may use it in these cases: :***: (1) "I went to Jazz Middelheim. - Yeah, me too!" :***: (1) "The oil business, too, is having a tough time lately." (implying: like another business I mentioned earlier) :***: (2) "He's too old/fat/annoying/radical..." (meaning: more than would be good) :To conclude, here's two final notes I wanted to give you, and all of the others too: :# Pay attention to the use of to/two/too in your daily writing, and you'll get more and more proficient in it. :# Translate to Dutch or your mother language if it's not English, and you'll soon find out what meaning you're trying to express. : 11:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks mate: Me too will do my best to make no mistakes JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, y'a welcome. 07:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Legal mess First of all I want you to know I'm finally working out some social legislation on my Sandpit. Second, our legal system is kind of a mess. We have a Constitution of which the content is not clearly lined out and all the other bills are just tossed on a giant heap called 'Federal Law'. Without changing the content of any legal document I would like to do the following: * Defining our Constitution as 'basic principles of the Lovian state' (like the kingdom, division in states, liberal freedoms, etc.) + 'organizational matters involving users' (like elections, lawsuits, etc.) * Reorganizing the Federal Law into several Law Books like Criminal Law, Social Legislation and Environmental Legislation. I'm not sure where I need what permissions for exactly, maybe you can help me out on this one? 13:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You would need a normal Congressial majority to reform FedLaw and two thirds to do something about the Constitution. My personal opinion: this "mess" thing doesn't really matter. It's messy in one way (the heap), but it's tidy in another (no difficulties deciding what belongs where). 07:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but just scroll down the list of fedlaw articles, it's so trivial, Yuri has a point i guess JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure he has. But it doesn't really matter, does it? Anyone can find any article of the law without problems. They have relevant names, they're all group on one page and they're sorted by date of approval - which might be handy too. 07:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know, it's easy now, but i think if it can be structured (and if yuri does it, it'll be good), why wouldn't we try, maybe it still can be grouped on one page, but with subtitles or something JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fine, why not. But it better be good. And tell Medvedev that he may update the hundreds of pages that use article numbers as a legal reference ;). (I'm not kidding) 07:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well I think we can at least try to organize a bit, we are professionals (couldn't stand it :D) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. 07:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we need to change much. I will simply subdivide the Federal Law for starters. Think about it as a closet (Federal law) in which we will create drawers (social law, etc.) 08:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Question: could you take a look on this page? Is voting actually required for a reorganization? Again: no content of the law is altered. 09:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That's the way i would do it also, i think voting isn't needed here JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course voting is required. We amend the law, don't we? Just put it to a vote in Congress - I'm sure it'll pass without fault. 09:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm just relocating some place bills and adding some titles. This has nothing to do with making policy or anything. Just doing it wouldn't violate any law, would it? 09:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It would violate the Constitution: "a proposal to amend a section of the Federal Law" requires "a normal majority" to pass (Article 6 of the Constitution). If only for changing the numbers of the bills. Just do it, there's no reason to be afraid of a vote. If I allow you to do this, we ought to allow every MOTC to change the order. Talking of a mess. 09:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't asking you to give me permission, because you can't. I was just discussing how we are ought to interpret the Law. According to me it would be sufficient if I officially file for permission with the Secretary of Justice. This issue is more of an executive power thing than a legislative one. 09:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And I disagree. I'll give you a ridiculous example to prove that nobody has the right to re-arrange law without a vote: most bills that were voted in Congress included an article number. In most cases, the article headings were part of the bill that was passed by Congress, thus. Changing them would be a legal amendment. So, voting is required. Stupid example, but it does the trick. 12:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Good thing you can't be judge because you view the law is too much as a set of static rules of defined cases, Dimi. The law is just a bunch of guidelines, templates that can fit multiple cases but are defined in vague and abstract terms. But that doesn't mind since I already put it to a vote. 13:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't go staticking on me! I am a "every stay off the law" man, and you should be too. If I've learnt one thing, as a linguist in spe, then it is that structural changes always imply content changes. Content changes require Congressial majority. 13:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Structural changes always imply content changes? That seems a huge overstatement. I didn't meant to upset you, Dimi. It is just that in general our law system sucks. Structural changes could give us some more insight. 13:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not at all an overstatement. By re-structuring a text, for example, you imply hierarchy, order, likeness in content, etc. I agree that it is useful to do so in Lovian law, and therefore I support your bill. But it is a change of content, or at least, it could be, if it leads to different interpretations, which it will. 13:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You can change the context of a law, but not giving contest would be a sin. There is no change to the content of the bill, nor will its effect alter. The bills can already be interpreted differently. As I see it, Congress isn't allowed to vote on the restructuring since it isn't a motion (defined by Congress as a new law, altering a law or deleting one). However, since Lovia is a democracy and the Congress represents the people our MOTC do have the ultimate right to approve or appeal anything. Now thát is how law interpretation should work. 13:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Noble City International Airport Hi :) As you seem to be the owner of the Noble City International Airport I think I should ask my question to you. I have been planning a small regional airport (meaning landingsbaan en restaurant) near Hurbanova for a long time. A suitable location would be north of Millstreet (which is on the other side of the Hurbanova stream and an area currently rather useless, there already is a tweebaanswegbrug to it). As I already said, the plan is not too big, just one airport to fly from and to in order to make the town better accessible. Your airport (Noble City International Airport) is probably the best option then, but of course I'm not going to do that without your permission. I honestly also don't know whether a new airport would require congress to vote... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :An airstrip thus? Seems rather fine with me. I don't think a vote is necessary: until now the airports have been operated privately. If you want it to be owned by the state, you could propose that of course 16:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok :) I'll soon start working on it. First I have to come up with a name, some nice images, a bull-shit story etc, you know, normal stuff for a page :P I'm not very in a creative atmosphere now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha . If I may make a suggestion? Try concrete, glass or metal instead of wood this time ;) 17:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No!!! I was more thinking of a cave or something alike :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Michal Hrbiť Could you unprotect it? I was still working on it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure :) 11:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Congress Could you update the composition changes? SjorskingmaWikistad 14:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let's wait for the elections maybe and then make a full chart :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I will make the several missing versions soon, yes. 11:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy The monarchy has not a place in modern Lovia and its government. It is an antiqued form of government which is undemocratic, unconstitutional and worst of all, is totally in favour of dictatorile power and injustice. Lovia is a progressive nation and has to see that monarchy is a hinder to progress, advancement and prosperity of the nation. Michel-s 19:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for your incredibly enlightening advice. 11:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : I literally loled! Marcus Villanova 19:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Castle Donia What are we going to do with this one? Donia's gone and the rest of us wanted to blow the damn thing off the rock with a few ton of dynamite :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :My opinion? TNT, boooom! 16:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah!! Perhaps we should do it on an important date. Your birthday? Quite some fireworks I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Damn... this is why I can never leave... Would you be okay if we demolish all palaces, Dimitri, if you ever leave? Like, blow 'em up on my birthday. Dr. Magnus 17:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P Very typical you know when you got to appear :P Anyway, it's still not built legally. I might sue you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :You may sue may, would be nice for the newspapers. But blowing up my castle (which I do not agree on) is always better then just deleting it as if it never excisted. You did not delete the IGP page either, you closed it down. You could also give the castle a different direction or purpose. Or break down and rebuild it, even. Dr. Magnus 17:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that an approval of the demolition? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, I just said anything would be better then just deleting the page. In the real world procedures like this always take several years. Unless you guys come to your senses or stop caring, of course. I worked hard on the castle, its the legacy of the Donia family. It cannot just vanish into thin air. Dr. Magnus 18:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, I don't support "just deleting the page" either, but I think it has been built while it shouldn't have been and therefore it should be demolished. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It was built in the 1980's... It is a piece of Lovian history and culture and attracts much tourism each year. Perhaps now the castle has been made a monument, the state could profit from the earning of the museum? Something like that, Dr. Magnus 18:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's too remote for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Getting ready for elections The forum isn't done/ready for elections? Marcus Villanova 17:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Soon, my friend 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Email Hi Dimitri, I've send you an e-mail about Magnus. I might know more about his suckpuppets (more explaination in the email). Apoo banaan 17:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 20:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Citizen I noticed I was removed from the list of citizens. Perhaps this was because August Magnus Donia died? Anyhow: I would love to be in the list again, otherwise I cannot vote in the elections. Oos Wes Ilava and Oceana need my vote, and so does Yuri (oh wait, he doesn't, he'll win anyway ) Dr. Magnus 18:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because you're dead, indeed. If you want to be on the list again, you'll have to be a living character. So change your character in Ygo or somebody of your characters. 20:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think he already said that. IDK where tho. Marcus Villanova 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I did that already. I believe I said that on Talk:Citizen. Dr. Magnus 04:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I've just noticed you proposed me to apply for citizenship (again), first off, thanks. I don't think I've got any living characters here in Lovia, so I was wondering if it would be possible perhaps to grant David Goodwin, who grew up in Lovia and moved to Libertas, dual citizenship? That way I could use him here on Lovia for voting matters and what not (since, as you know, I prefer to 'work through' characters). Thanks anyway :). Echocho 09:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Horay!Are really jewish IRL? Also being a curios cat...Since you always have the giutar next to your name what types of music do you like? Marcus Villanova 20:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My guess would be violin concerto's of the late Renaissance. 14:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That's fine, Echo. Your citizen form is on your talk page 17:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: Sweet, thanks ;) ! @Marcus: IRL no, but in the beginning there didn't seem to be any on Wikination/Wikistad, so... Also, I adhere to the principle of diversity (Wikistad had a muslim or two :p, that was cool :D) haha, so to speak. With that in mind, I don't think there any gay (homosexual or lesbian) citizens on this or the Dutch version, hm... And 'bout the guitar: my taste is not limited to rock, when I just like picture myself rocking haha hence the fact that this little fellow used to be in front of my username. @Yuri:Spot on. hahaha Echocho 07:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::kk We do though have Jonathan Frum who is quite famous but not a real user, also one of our founding fathers was gay so...pretty good. Marcus Villanova 16:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::So Lovia seems to beat Libertas when it comes to gays haha, I guess the next character I create will have to be queer :D, I'm not gay though. Echocho 17:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::There is are plenty of gays in Lovia, see: this list. Dr. Magnus 17:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::WOW! 4! It's more than 1...2...or3! Marcus Villanova 18:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, that's another reason to vote CCPL Bucu 18:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Say what? Marcus Villanova 18:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You don't really care about pluralism in politics, do you? (A) Bucu 18:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure a party like the CCPL has a closet-queer or two :D hehe. Echocho 18:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's like in Iran: homosexuality does not excist in Lovia. Only in foreign nations, lol. Dr. Magnus 18:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ladies, gentlemen and everything in between, I present to you: the Libertan gay! Echocho 09:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) HebdoMag - Wikify I see that you placed a template on the HebdoMag project I'm working on, and I'd like to know why it's there, and what I (or anyone willing, I suppose) could do to fix it. I'm planning to write my weekly remarks on Lovia (which are not purely political, though I don't doubt that they will surely be mostly that), and Friday (close to European midnight) is the day (and time) I'd like to get them out on the page. Please tell me what to do ASAP. Dank u. Edward Hannis 01:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :It usually means that the lay-out of the page isn't good enough, but I think at this case it means it's inactive. So if you just write your weekly remarks you can take the template away I guess :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The template is there for an aesthetic layout; if I just wrote plainly it would be downright ugly. Edward Hannis 23:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. You can take the template away from HebdoMag now, because it's active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse I ask a excuse because you illegally took off train village of me in november 2009. I ask you also to restore TRain Village tot its pre-november 2009 state Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :If this is the truth then you are right, Pierlot. For the first time in your life, so kudos to you! Dr. Magnus 15:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Train Villagers will start a protest if it will become a dumpsite again, as in 2009 under Pierlot. They ask you friendly not to consider it. Bucu 16:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Nonsense Bucu. Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sure Walden's Martha will do fine...anyway my viewpoint is that Nicholasville and Train Village should be neighboorhoods of Muza. That way Artista could have a sister city, Both towns so drenched in art and music. Marcus Villanova 22:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let us await the new governor and then you can complain to her. Why else do we elect governors anyway? 05:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Her? Him, you must mean. Just because I haven't been given the proper support from my comrades does not mean I do not still have a chance to win in Oceana. The race is far from over. As for Train Village; I do not know its history so who am I to judge? I bet everything went according to the site rules and regulations and this is all a load of hot air. BastardRoyale 07:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Pierlot: Bucu is right. :::::@Bucu: you're right. :::::@Pierius: thanks for your intelligent input. :::::@Yuri: you're right too. :::::@Marcus: I'm pretty sure you're right too. ::::: 10:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :We're comming... (me and inge) 14:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. 14:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Train Village Please delete it. It is the best for the wikia. bBTw you have violated a standard rule:you may not eidt someones user space without permission of the user. So now please restore it to my userspace or delete it Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I may not delete main namespace articles without a good reason either, remember. 15:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am wanting that you delete it becuase the undemocratic incident in november 2009. And it isnt active. This town is way too much Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC I am wanting a IRC conversation with you. How to come at IRC: Follow this link:http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#lovia Pierlot McCrooke 17:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Two options: you e-mail me, or you talk to me on Windows Live Messenger. I am currently online, but not often. I don't do IRC. 17:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It would be abvout that what happened today. You were bad nbut i alkso were bad Pierlot McCrooke 17:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, e-mail me. 20:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::you got mail. 12:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. 13:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Residences These are my two residences: My residences are: *Oceana, Hurbanova, Drake town, 23 Vlackstreet *Seven, Novosevensk, 9 Kazan Street So now you know. Perhaps you could now put Ygo August Donia back on the citizenlist again. Dr. Magnus 07:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. 07:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, your Majesty. Much appreciated. ;) Dr. Magnus 07:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. 07:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Idea I have a state replacing idea. It is on Forum talk:First Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Block Request Horton11's at it again. I warned him three times over the past US-night, but he has continued to perform edits that are in totality, harmful in nature. You have already warned him many times, and given him minor punishments, but it's time to step it up a notch. Do what you may, but please, stop this vandal. A useless edit is a harmful edit, and a harmful edit is vandalizing. Edward Hannis 03:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I know and me too, I am bothered by his edits. There is however no 1/1 relation between his contributions and the act of vandalism... You know what, I suppose we bring this to the Wikination:Site council. Tonight (Europe), I'll start a procedure asking the members of the council to consider this issue, and perhaps do a block. Okay? 06:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Instead of blocking him we should teach him the article guidelines in simple language. Maybe you are using too difficult words for him. Just saying Pierlot McCrooke 05:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We haven't been using difficult words, and we've explained it already a number of times. User:Horton does not respond, nor learn from what we've told him. See: Wikination:Site council/Blocks requiring approval of the site council. 06:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::He's a diamond in the rough, needs to be polished. Already his articles are improving greatly, judging from articles such as these. Don't be to hard on him, and for the love of God, don't scare this user away. He has great potential. Dr. Magnus 12:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Magnus! Marcus Villanova 20:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sylvania Have you seen this, this poped up on one of the most know users for making anthems, has alot of anthems on his channel. Some how he got a Sylvania Anthem : Anthem Here :That's awful. Fortunately, it's probably some other Sylvania. --Semyon 09:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I liked it. Marcus Villanova 20:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Plains I want to move this page but it isn't letting me..it says to ask a admin so...I want to make this a hamlet on Truth Island. Thnx in advance! Marcus Villanova 22:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I propose you start a new hamlet, to prevent controversy. Just start from scratch and keep it small :). Okay? Oh and btw: keep the hamlet page in you user namespace until it's finished. So you could begin here: User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Hamlet. 06:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::kk, I'll make a nice farming Hamlet! ! Marcus Villanova 20:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Why such a German name? bweikes 09:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not. We have a large Slovak/Polish population in Oceana. Italian and Dutch in Sylvania. I have no idea in Newhaven...I guess mixed. In seven Russian. And in Clymene, Chinesse and now German. I think we need a nice farming town that's good and small. BTW: below we need redirect pages/Hexacode pages. Marcus Villanova 13:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Page CL-LW / LW. Are the pages, I don't know how to make them, so I need Help. Thnx again. Marcus Villanova 16:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks aton QWTB! I think I might keep the German Name of Landwirtschaft! Marcus Villanova 13:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) TV Show I'm writing an article on Wikistad about a Lovian tv-show based on some of William Goodwin's books and thought that perhaps Lovilago Film could be its production company. Interested? Echocho 14:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I am :) 09:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. A small token of my gratitude :D Echocho 20:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Lovian economy I would really like to see Lovia have it's own currency. If Lovia is going to have a national currency, then I think it would be proper to have a national bank to regulate the economy. I have created a page of what the national bank would be like. I even made it a seal :) I have outlined some broad functions the bank will carry out, but it is up to congress to select them. It is better for Lovia to have a national bank to ensure its economic independence. THis would be the first step necessary before acquiring our own currency ( Ecuador uses the US dollar as the currency but still it has its own national bank). Hopefully you can propose this to congress. Horton11 23:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Like I already mentioned elsewhere: we have a national bank, though not described as such in the law. It is better to adapt the existing structures than to invent new ones. I suggest we fully nationalize the Aventis National Bank and write it in the law as a state enterprise. 07:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's make a new bank, in the end it will distribute it's own money, so that whole new, all other banks will be underneath this NEW bank, and so aventis will be too JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :@Horton: I'm not the state. The state is here. 12:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :@Jon/Yuri: Sounds like an interesting, yet not very urgent discussion. Perhaps we better begin with the question: "what should a national bank do in Lovia?". Here of course, not here-here. 12:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oceana Museum Could you please restore it? It was still on my list :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure . But don't forget to do it, eh. 10:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry. Too busy for school, you know shit like that :( I'll work on the page right now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember Dimitri http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Citizen&direction=next&oldid=72201 :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lolz. Yes Remember! Marcus Villanova 13:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :) 15:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Banky I'm busy writing the article, I'll mail it first. I hope you like it, but I don't want it to be some rubbish JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Good. My mailbox is waiting ;) 10:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Saint George's Chapel Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Be careful: it CAN be non-denominational AND protestant! There are non-denom protestant churches, who choose not to choose between Lutheran, Calvinistic, Methodist, etc. 16:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, the problem was that you made a protestant church of it while I reverted it to a Roman Catholic church, but because I had no idea of what you meant with "non-denomi.." I thought "let's keep it" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Korune Could you perhaps restore this page? Then I can put it in a neutral and historical perspective. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I shall do it. -- 10:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll soon fix it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) A questionke of politique earth Do you happen to know whether there is a term in English that roughly covers the Limburgish term "helvriehedlik"? This means that it's between liberal and not-liberal, but usually a little bit more to the liberal side. (comparable to CDA in the Netherlands). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have no clue what it is you mean in Dutch :p. Could you perhaps be more specific? Do you mean like social liberal ("paars")? 09:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Snelle reactie :P Ik meende me dus te zeggen dat het drom gaat dat ze voor overheidsingrijpen zijn wen d'r sprake is van recessie of iets dergelijks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Then perhaps you mean mixed economy? Yesterday, I read in the newspapers that even Didier Reynders (a Belgian classical liberal) supported market intervention by the EU - so don't think of this as a mere socialist thingy :) 09:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but how do you say "in favour of mixed economy" in one word? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hm. One minute 09:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well... "Mixed-economy" (with the "-") would be the adjective you need . Not spectacular :p. I'm afraid I don't know any words that fit your meaning exactly. 09:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahah :P Guess it'll be the thing I need è :P Danke sjoean :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Resignation Your Royal Highness, I hereby formally resign as Lovia's Secretary of Finance. I have found myself unfit to hold the responsibilities that come with the function as Federal Secretary. Due to personal reasons, as well as incompetence when it comes to managing tax legislation, I will leave the Department. I am sorry for not having been able to take up my duties as I was supposed to do so. For the remainder of the Congressial term, I will re-think my political strategies. Sincerely, Percival E. Galahad 08:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Well, that sort of comes like a surprise. I think you shouldn't feel too bad about "not having been able to do much", since none of the Secretaries has been doing much lately. Our executive branch of government is quite lame. :Nevertheless, resignation accepted. Thanks for letting us know. Wish you the best outside of the Medvedev II Gov :). 07:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) King DimiTalen sir. I do not see what's wrong with an article that involves a Lovian organization that protects the city from Godzilla attacks. Cloverfield monster 18:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster. :It's good to have such an organisation, I mean, just in case. If Godzilla would attack, we would regret having deleted such an article. Dr. Magnus 19:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Magnus makes another funny!!! @Colverfield - Oh, but don't we need pages about the dreaded Thunderbird attacks???(And that's not encouragement!! )Marcus Villanova Music is Life 22:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, we cannot allow articles that mix high fantasy with our "pseudo-real" Lovian world. We allow fiction, but it must be credible. It's obvious how Godzilla doesn't match in. 08:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually Dimi, not to annoy you, in Limburg we do have people crazy and obsessed like shit - called Jehova's - who also prepare themselves for the second coming of Jesus :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha . They're all over the Globe :p. Perhaps an idea for the Real News Weekly. 08:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::At least they are not as crazy as scientologists... Better to wait for a second coming of Jesus then to prepare for a second coming of the aliens who created earth and control your mind. Dr. Magnus 08:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Problems with wikia At the moment I can no longer load any fucking special pages because he automatically switches to the monaco skin which my computer can't handle. So until this is fixed I can't edit. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Now it works sometimes :S --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Weird. I'm sorry I can't do much bout it... 14:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::@OWTB - for the last month the only skin my computer offers me is the stupid "Modern FaceBook like Skin" It's so crap-tactular!Marcus Villanova Music is Life 14:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::My computer is that much outdated that it can't even load the website of microsoft :P You can imagine how hard it is to upload an image or to open the modern skins of wikia and wikipedia... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Should consider buying yourself another one :p 08:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just bought a laptop, so I don't have much money :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And you can't access Wikination using your laptop? xD 08:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, it's Windows 7.. :P You don't want to know how I start up my graphical calculator or mobile phone, 'cause if there are three things I don't have any knowledge of it's physics, mathematics and technical stuff :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Haha 08:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Emanuel I took the courtesy of inviting Peter Emanuel to be interviewed on Oceana Late, hope you don't mind? Dr. Magnus 10:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :He'll be glad to come to your show :) 15:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It'll be fine publicity for An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar! Dr. Magnus 15:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Name change I am wanting to change my name to Bill King Pierlot McCrooke 17:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *Random Input* Wierd. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Foward 17:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That'll cost you an awful lot of money man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Why would you wanna change your name? All pages like to "McCrooke", not "King". Martha Van Ghent 07:37, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was a dumb choice to choose such an unrealistic name Pierlot McCrooke 08:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Amendment count We missed one out... The fixing of the number of residences was the actual 6th Amendment. Could you fix this? Martha Van Ghent 10:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake: I didn't see mine was actually approved one month later than yours :). Sorry. Martha Van Ghent 10:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Question about AM and PM (efkes in t nl, want mn engelse tijdsvocabulair is nogal aan de ongewichtige kant) Over 't voorblad: AM is toch 's morgens è? :P Er staan hier dus tijden waar ik geen hooi van kan maken. Volgens mijn computer is 't nu 20:35, in Lovia is het 12:35 PM en daar gaat 't verkeerd. Waarom staat t'r in vredes naam PM achter als ie na de 12:00 gewoon doortelt? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :ds een goeie vraag, wss dimi die da tof vind JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it shouldn't be there, indeed . We could get rid of the AMs and PMs -- you're right :) 12:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, now I at least now fur sure that when it's evening in Limburg the day just begins in Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha 07:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Horton11's at it Again I'm not even going to bother trying to stop him. Please talk some sense into him. Don't let the ball get rolling for the man; stop/deter him before his intertia turns against us. Edward Hannis 03:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :His articles are becoming better. They're not nonsensical. They're not the way I prefer them to be, but I can't block/stop him for that, can I? The only thing we can do, and I think we should do, is correct and perfect his articles. 07:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, but he writes too many of them articles :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Me knows, but that's not enough to "stop" him. 14:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should create a new stub category like Category:Horton11's stubs? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::LOL...actually that maybe a good idea. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Heritage Studios -- Proposed Film I want to try and see if I can write me-self a movie, based upon the story of climbing Mount Smith. The move would be called Vertical. Taken the fact that you are the (only) active shareholder of this company, I was hoping this could get your approval. Plus, it would revive Heritage, taken that an Unfortunate Famine is grinding to a halt. Edward Hannis 04:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :You have my approval. You have full authority over your own team, cast and script. If you agree on that, I'll be your producer and Heritage Studios will distribute and so 09:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great. Edward Hannis 19:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::And if you finish this project successfully, I'll pass on 33% of the stocks onto you (or your company), if you wish :) 20:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great. Thanks a lot. Edward Hannis 20:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Seems like you don't own 33% of the stocks, Dimitri :p. Arthur has the most. Perhaps you should talk to him Martha Van Ghent 15:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hm... . I'll talk to him about it. 15:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Honerable Will Recive: Mr. HRH Talen has shown greatness around Lovia and have been helping everyone around here for so long. So the Department of Awards will grant you not only one amazing award but two! First we grant you one of the highest honors the Editor's Barnstar for making incrible and full article and doing over 6,000 needed and useful edit so we grant you that award. Seccondly we grant you the highest honor ever given The Flag of Lovia or Leader's Award this has never been given out until now. You lead a country, are a great admin and go above and beyond to help out new and old users. I hope everyone else will cheer you on! - From, Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Image:The Editor's Barnstar.png|''The Editor's Barnstar'' 300px-Flag_of_Lovia.png|The most prized Leaders award :Well, thanks a lot 16:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Site council The site council requires all eligable members to be free of any vandalism in the past six months. Four eligable users so far have, however, commited vandalism (or at least, have been blocked). Including also myself and User:SjorskingmaWikistad who is a member as of right now. What happens now? Technically speaking, he cannot be a member of the council anymore, as he does not fit the requirements anymore. He did, however, not commit he vandalism in the strictest sense of the word; he was blocked for insulting another users, as I was. What happens now? Dr. Magnus 17:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :See also the talk page of the site council for more on the subject, Dr. Magnus 17:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::We define vandalism as "having been blocked by the site community for any kind of offence." 15:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :That means that Sjors can no longer be a member of the council. On the other hand: the community didn't block him, Arthur did. Dr. Magnus 15:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And he was entitled to do so by the rules prescribed by Wikia. 15:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed he was, as were you when you blocked me for insulting McCrooke, according to those stupid rules, lol. However because of this block the site council can no longer have him as a member whatcha gonna do 'bout that? Dr. Magnus 15:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like I said: I'll deal with it. Thanks for your caring annoyance 16:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The pleasure was all mine. And please deal with it soon; the next council is chosen on the 30th. :) Dr. Magnus 16:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mayor Does it still exist or is it gone? --OuWTBsjrief-mich :I believe it is gone or that was at least the intention. 15:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes indeed. All gone. That's why I created the Salinger Legal Counsel, to answer those kinds of questions 15:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I gave that advice for free but Salinger probably charges you a 100$! 15:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's the idea . But on a wiki, that doesn't really matter, does it. There's no "money" anyway :) 15:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks anyway :P Then I'll fix the list of mayors of Hurb :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: 15:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Talking about useless templates.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: 15:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If there's one template that isn't useless, it's egotrot. And that's because I created it --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: 15:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :OMG Dimi, Lovia is like the Soviet Union's socialist realism: people never cry! 15:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Haahhaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I bloody hate Soviet realism painting! 15:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Realism" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, the name is quite absurd indeed 15:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Dimi: The leadership found a solution to that problem: people weren't allowed to hate it, it was official art doctrine. @Bucu: Not a lot of people know it but Joseph actually was a real joker. 15:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahah Have you been omgebouwd? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Haha . It's just to show that I'm not speaking as myself when I do the law thingy 16:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ja ja.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Royal Question If a royal family member were to adopt a child, would he/she be in the line of succession? Horton11 02:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :No. Constitution Article 1B reads: "The person who legally inherits the Lovian throne, after the previous ruling monarch has either deceased or abdicated, is the person who is most directly related in terms of kinship to the previous ruling monarch." Somewhere else the term "descendant" is used. The heir should be related by blood. 08:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Even though i've been here almost a year (it will be in a month ) but i still don't know how to make an archive? Do you just create a page /archive and copy and paste the things?Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :That is the general idea. For your talkpage it would be User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive. 07:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Or if you want to keep the history at the same place as the discussions you could simply move your talk page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah the talk page is very blank. Thnkx. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Glad Yuri and Oos helped you out 16:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Special congressional delay Lately me and my party have been challenged to present a fully worked out tax system, you will be aware of the hard times that are coming, so hereby I ask an extra period in which I can work out the small basis we already have. I ask this not to start any fuss in congress. Hereby (I know he'll notice this) I apologize myself towards Mr. McCandless who proposed 'the challenge'. I would (in a possible agreement with andy) postpone the presentation of the tax model to mid February (in stead of the end of the year). JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :(Speaking For Walden) no prob congress is always active after elections and what better time, also congress is very unactive now anyway. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks in advance! I appreciate the generosity of your party. Yet I want a formal and royal 'yes' from our king. Otherwise I feel obliged to quit my task JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, that's alright . I'' didn't challenge you, anyway. And I know: exams coming up; that's always a tough time. Same here. So, that's alright :). Keep up the good work Sjon! 18:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ...Killed the Cat Continuing with my knack to figure things and out on what happened in the past, I ask Who were Ericno Piccoli and George Matthews? I know Curosity Killed the Cat so I must be dead soon ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Enrico Pollini was an Italian-Lovian and an MOTC in 2008. He then disappeared. George Matthews came to Lovia in Spring 2008 and moved up in the ranks of the Lovian police system. In the 2008 Mid-terms, he was elected MOTC together with Pierlot. He quit politics afterwards. The user behind User:George Matthews is my actual older brother, and that caused some controversy too. Anyway, both users left and will probably not come back :) 18:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thnx. I always need to know=p. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ages of Users I don't know if this an appropriate question to ask, but in what level of education/what age are the users in Wikination? Also, how many of these people do you personally know in real life? I've been wondering for quite awhile, because your ages seem to me as unclear, and you all appear to have a friendship that goes further than on wikis. Edward Hannis 21:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, Dimitri only has regular contact with Yuri. Most users are just before or just at university. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::''That's right. Some users wish to keep their age private - or to make one up. I would say that OuWTB is right about the median age too. Back in the Wikistad days, most of us were about 15/6 years old. So that would make us about 18 years, these days. -- 07:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds about right! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand the wish to keep this private, so I really appreciate that bit of knowledge. It seems as if most European users are significantly older than the American ones. Horton, Villanova, and I are all in early adolescence. As for McCandless, I'm unsure of his age. But still; it's interesting to compare the serious age difference by region, and what it generally means for the peoples' actions. Edward Hannis 17:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::You gotta keep in mind that when we (the Euros) came to Wikistad, we were in our early adolescence too. As it turns out, I'm still stuck to the wiki :p. :::::As to answering your original questions: :::::* Me and Yuri are in the second year of our university studies. Others are usually younger. :::::* Who do I know irl? Yuri's been a friend of mine since we were in the same art workshop (I guess we were 11 or so). We've become good friends in high school. Then, there's Jon Johnson, with whom both Yuri and I are befriended. With Arthur Jefferson I have occasional contacts. We both worked on Wikipedia in the same period, then moved to Wikistad, then to Lovia. That's how we met. These are the three people I know in real life. Well, two more: User:George Matthews, my older brother (who left the wiki), and User:Wikalex, my younger brother who's amazingly inactive. :::::Is that a sufficient answer? :) 18:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It'll do for the moment. Edward Hannis 19:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Good . If you want more, you know where to find me . You don't happen to have FB? My entire bio is on there ;) 19:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::FB? Que es? Edward Hannis 19:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Libre de Visages . Facebook. 20:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I have one, but I really don't care too much for Facebook all that much. Sarcasm is difficult to convey... Edward Hannis 04:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I agree. I sort of abandoned my account too. -- 14:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I noticed :p 09:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Lovilago Music Could I perhaps make somekind of a deal with Patrick Dufour? (Patrick Dufour = you in case you've forgotten it :P) I would like to keep the (illegal) mäöreser Lovilago Music, so we don't also have to set up an entire infrastructure for music in Mäöres (my hands are full for the coming twelve years or so :P). Or do you have any objections against Lovilago Music in Mäöres? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't . So go ahead :) 09:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Danke keuning :P I'll fix that stuff soon. Do you prefer an English or a Limburgish name as the Mäöreser Lovilago Music leader? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Inglese por favor :) 18:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anything in mind? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nicholas/Nick Roosevelt. 21:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay :P Nicholas (Nick) Roosevelt it'll be :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen Could I please be made a citizen? Hillbilly Boy 19:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sure sure . Sorry I forgot about it :p 08:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : Piep Cookies 19:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? Pierlot McCrooke 19:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Chocolate & cinnamon cookies? 20:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Super Warmnkey People like Super Warmonkey ave left because of tthe admins here, maybe partly becuase of YOU:A statement by him 3 months ago:Yes, I was on nation.wikia, but I don't like the organization there Nieuwe start (magnus):as answer:As for wikination: I agree with you, yes. The enviroment is to conservative and there are many rules and much less options. That is among the reasons I left the site. Pierlot McCrooke 20:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :The majority of the community has said 'no' to the "Horton trend" to write unfinished articles. It's not my personal call - I am what the community is asking the admins to do. 20:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently Pierlot wants a country where the articles are written as such: ::*Name of Page: Marcus Villanova* ::"He is a person. He was born and can walk. He lives." ::Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We could add some things . "He is presumably human. He was born somewhere." Haha. 20:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@dimi:Politics on this site is too boring to be succesful. It should be fun to be a politician. on a website were you may have your own character. Creativity should also have a key role That is a key to sucess. Especially governors has only dull tasks to do. The current wiki setup is too dependent on the current group of admins. Youre not making it aantrekkelijk for someone to make big additions like constutional amendments. @marcus: not that Pierlot McCrooke 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, we have tons of those wikis! You have yours, Llamada is one of 'em, etc. etc. That's not who we are in Lovia, though . And as it turns out, we're pretty successful too. We're serious about politics, but we can have fun too, I believe :) 20:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :OKay so lets be a little more specfic "He has two eyes and hair on his head. He has teeth and all four apendages" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but the people only do the interesting tasks like making hitlists and music groups, and such. That was different in may or so. We constantly need electionx to keep politics alive, and that is our fault. And that will never happen. So we have to make politics interesting to keep it alive so we dont need elections too keep it alive. In the current system politics decay when there arent elections. @ marcus stop that nonsense. Pierlot McCrooke 20:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Long live the closed-door Mäöreser politics! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Long live politics with fun (that lovia doesnt have) Pierlot McCrooke 20:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Pierlot: Stop anoyying everyone ::::::::::@Oos: Catching up on my Maoreser politck "DIMI IS A GREEN PARTY PERSON?" lolz. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahahah, yeah, he's our green guy :P and part of our farmers-christian-environmentalist-conservative government :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Aren't those all the parties? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No, it doesn't include the labour party, the commies, the liberals and the orthodox christians :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Marcus, IMO the King's ought to be ABOVE party politics. A force to be reckoned with, yet entirely neutral. Pierius Magnus 21:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC)